<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by Mary_Kay_Shall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379920">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall'>Mary_Kay_Shall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Routine, Superfamily (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний вечер дома перед тем как Питер уехал в колледж.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер быстро поднялся на второй этаж, перешагивая сразу через две ступеньки массивной лестницы, и влетел в свою комнату. Он торопился найти свой фотоаппарат, который успел положить на дно своего забитого вещами рюкзака. Обнаружив, что тот полностью разрядился, Питер поставил его на зарядку и уселся на кровать, дожидаясь, когда фотоаппарат подаст признаки жизни.</p><p>Дыша через рот из-за подъема по лестнице, он осмотрел свою полупустую комнату. Окна выходили на восток, поэтому сейчас здесь стало совсем темно. Его заставили навести порядок напоследок, а параллельно с уборкой проходили и сборы вещей, которые Питер собирался взять с собой. Все уместилось в рюкзак, забитый до отказа и потому с трудом застегивающийся, и один небольшой чемодан, но кое-что пришлось оставить дома.</p><p>Например, его кубки и медали за победы в олимпиадах по математике и литературе, за легкую атлетику и бег, которые весьма долго пришлось вытирать от пыли. Игрушки, которые выдавали в хозяине комнаты мальчишку-подростка, коллекционные фигурки и комиксы. Книжные полки, шкаф и комод были почти пусты. Вздохнув, Питер провел рукой по своей кровати и подумал, что когда отсюда уберутся его сумки и зубная щетка из ванной, которой он еще пользуется сейчас, то никто не догадается, что еще вчера здесь кто-то жил.</p><p>Заряд фотоаппарата показывал пять процентов, предупреждающе горя красным, но этого вполне хватит на пару фотографий, если он поторопится. Вытащив из-под кровати штатив и отключив фотоаппарат от сети, Питер скорее побежал обратно, прыгнув через последние три ступеньки прямо на пол. </p><p>— Почему ты так долго?<br/>— Фотоаппарат совсем разрядился, пришлось ждать.</p><p>Они решили устроить пикник во дворе. Большой деревянный стол, который сделали хозяева дома своими руками, а Питер покрывал лаком, позволял уместить за собой три семьи. Правда, он был пока не полностью накрыт, и Питер решил выключить фотоаппарат совсем. Почему-то бабушка Сара была единственная, кто сидел за столом прямо сейчас.</p><p>Зажигались садовые фонари, работающие от солнечной энергии, которые Питер сам приобрел по скидке в каком-то дешевом садовом магазине. Августовский вечер наступал быстро, воздух был теплый и невыносимо вкусно пах гамбургерами, которые в трех метрах жарил Стив на гриле. Недалеко от него стоял Тони, разговаривая с соседкой через забор. Для этого ему пришлось встать на носки, и Стив тихонько улыбался, поглядывая на это.</p><p>В другом углу сада, около альпийской горки, стояли дедушка Джозеф и дедушка Говард и о чем-то разговаривали, куря сигары. Несмотря на то, что они не сходились во мнениях ни в чем, начиная от того, за какую команду по бейсболу болеть и заканчивая тем, кого выбрать на пост президента, их спор кончался примирением за дорогой сигарой, которой Говард всегда угощал.</p><p>— Вот, нашла, — из дома вышла бабушка Мария и накинула на плечи Сары чью-то толстовку.<br/>— Спасибо.</p><p>Сара не стала надевать её и оставила на плечах. Две бабушки Питера были не похожи друг на друга: Мария продолжала активно красить волосы и носить косметику, а Сара давно ходила с длинными седыми волосами и собирала их в аккуратный пучок. И все же, что странно, они обе выглядели на один и тот же возраст. </p><p>— Хэй, Пит!</p><p>Питер обернулся на голос дедушки Говарда и тут же ринулся к собакам, на которых тот смотрел.</p><p>— Фу, нельзя! Плохой, уйди от неё! </p><p>Схватив Доджера за ошейник, он оттащил его подальше, а сучку питбультерьера голубого окраса закрыл дома. Немного смущенный, он сел за стол.</p><p>— Он кастрированный, а она стерилизованная, но они все равно продолжают это делать! — пожаловался Питер.<br/>— Тут уж один раз попробуешь и подсядешь, — посмеялся Говард, отодвигая для себя плетеное кресло.</p><p>В дом зашел Тони, но удачно увернулся и не выпустил Тессу обратно во двор,а потом быстро вернулся с большим подносом, на который Стив сложил большую горку жареных котлет. На столе стояли все остальные ингредиенты для гамбургеров, несколько салатов, нарезка и много газировки. Соседка поделилась неожиданно закончившийся горчицей, которую Джозеф и Стив добавляли в хот-доги и гамбургеры в таком количестве, что у всех остальных глаза на лоб лезли.</p><p>— Стойте, — сказала вдруг Мария, — Питер, давай фото!</p><p>Бабушки остались сидеть за столом, мужчины встали позади, желая поскорее с этим закончить из-за резкого возникшего голода от вида еды. Питер поставил на фотоаппарате таймер на десять секунд, заряда оставалось всего три процента, и он молился, чтобы этого хватило хотя бы для одного фото. Его засунули в самую серединку.</p><p>За те несколько секунд, что были у него в запасе, Питер осмотрел всех присутствующих периферическим зрением, жадно пытаясь запомнить момент. Запах гамбургеров, тепло летнего вечера и красоту заката, который окрасил небо в невероятные оттенки оранжевого и фиолетового, отцовскую родную ладонь на своем плече и ощущение дома. После того как фотоаппарат щелкнул, ему показалось, что жизнь вместе с этим щелчком разделилась на до и после. Школа кончилась, и пошла новая глава. </p><p>Через несколько минут после того как они наконец-то сели ужинать, Доджер, виляя хвостом, начал ходить вокруг стола и вскоре выбрал в жертву Сару, как самую добрую из присутствующих, и сел около неё.</p><p>— Мама, я всё вижу, — снисходительно произнес Стив. — Не подкармливай его. <br/>— Но он так смотрит на меня!— оправдывалась Сара.<br/>— Мама, поверь мне, его здесь хорошо кормят, — улыбнулся Стив. — Пит, отведи его в дом.<br/>— Не могу, там Тесса, а он опять к ней приставал.</p><p>Доджеру было приказано уйти на место, но понял он это, правда, только с пятого раза, когда это сказал Стив. Разговоры за столом шли сначала о бытовых проблемах и болячках, и Питер торопился наесться, пока было время, и тема не зашла про него, его будущее и личную жизнь.</p><p>— Ну, как ощущения, студент? —первой начала Мария.<br/>— Мне кажется, что я еще не до конца осознал, — улыбнулся Питер.<br/>— Ты сказал, что твой папа тоже учился в МТИ?<br/>— Они сами спросили, когда узнали мою фамилию, во время собеседования по скайпу.<br/>— Интересно, почему они до сих пор меня помнят? — скромно спросил Тони.<br/>— Ты был лучшим выпускником! С чего бы им тебя не помнить? — ожидаемо сказала Мария.</p><p>Питер долго делал глоток колы из своего стакана, мучаясь от мыслей о том, насколько высокую для него планку поставили родные. Переплюнуть отца, который закончил колледж круглым отличником, будет тяжело. У него нет права даже на одну ошибку. За активными воспоминаниями о студенческой жизни, которые с удовольствием слушала Мария, никто не заметил, как Говард немного толкнул внука локтем.</p><p>Его седые усы приподнялись вверх, он улыбнулся и пальцем пододвинул к нему свой бокал, в котором был виски с колой. Питер фыркнул и отрицательно покачал головой, а потом бровями указал на Стива. Может быть, он выпьет с бабушками вина, но когда  один из твоих отцов – коп, тебе промывают мозги насчет законов и последствий их нарушения еще до того, как ты вообще задумаешься их нарушить.</p><p>— Твою мать! — негромко ругнулся Джозеф, пролив красное вино на скатерть.<br/>— Не выражайся, пожалуйста! —повернулась на него Сара.<br/>—Что я такого сказал? — пытаясь минимизировать ущерб с помощью салфеток, проворчал он. — Питер уже взрослый.<br/>— Питер – да, но здесь еще есть дамы, — поддержала Мария.<br/>— Я слышал, как ты ругалась похуже меня.<br/>— А рядом со мной дам не было.</p><p>Миссис Старк жестом попросила налить бокал и ей, и на этот раз вышло без происшествий. Тони и Говард пили виски с колой, а Стив – любимое темное пиво. Питеру никто ничего не предложил, и он все же взглядом разрешил деду плеснуть ему виски, на что тот с удовольствием согласился.</p><p>— Как твое колено?<br/>— Нормально, — скромно ответил Джозеф.<br/>— Болит ведь.<br/>— Иногда.<br/>— Тебе нужно сделать протезирование, — Мария легонько постучала по столу пальцем, — я сделала себе тазобедренный сустав и не нарадуюсь.<br/>— Как-нибудь дохожу со своим.</p><p>Понемногу становилось темно, и Питер включил свет в доме, выпустив Тессу. Она с большой радостью присоединилась к застолью и без особых трудностей выпросила свое лакомство у миссис Роджерс. Решив немного поиграть с собаками, пока не закончится тема про болячки, Питер взял пищащую резиновую кость и бросил подальше во двор.</p><p>— Почему ты сидишь с нами, а не гуляешь с друзьями?<br/>— Мы собираемся завтра, — ответил Пит Говарду, почесывая Тессу за ухом.</p><p>Собака беззаботно радовалась, не подозревая, что в воскресенье кончится лето и хозяин уедет, но его уже не привезет днем большой школьный автобус. Эту неделю Питер не мог от неё оторваться. Хотя и Доджера он тоже любил, Тесса была его собакой, только его, которую он воспитывал пять лет, а теперь придется разбить этой влюбленной девочке сердце своим отъездом. </p><p>На веранду тем временем напала стая комаров, и Тони полез включать электрическую ловушку, но не дотягивался, чтобы повесить, и Стиву пришлось помочь с этим. В этот момент его глаза были полны обожания, и он не удержался от того, чтобы поцеловать Тони в щеку. Джозеф смущенно опустил глаза и сделал вид, что снова очень проголодался и наложил салата в свою тарелку. </p><p>Этого можно было не заметить, если не знать, когда и куда смотреть. Роджерс-старший был, мягко говоря, не в восторге от того, что единственный сын женится на мужчине, да еще и старше него. В отношениях с дедом Питер всегда чувствовал непонятную преграду, не дающую им никак по-настоящему найти общий язык, но когда узнал про этот скандал, то все понял. Все делали вид, что забыли эту историю, но, по правде говоря, это было невозможно.</p><p>Когда Тони и Стиву срочно требовалась нянька для Пита, чаще вызывалась Мария, в силу этого он любил её немного больше. И хотя её попытки научить его музыке не увенчались особым успехом, Питер мог сыграть Имперский Марш из Звездных Воин на фортепиано и был этим доволен. Бабушка Сара работала швеёй почти всю жизнь, из-за работы и проблем со здоровьем не могла так часто сидеть с ним, даже когда хотела, но стабильно, каждый год, пока Питер был маленьким, у него были лучшие костюмы на Хэллоуин во всем районе.</p><p>Посиделки кончились далеко за полночь. Первыми уехали Старки, и все оставшиеся стояли на крыльце дома, дожидаясь приезда второго такси. По карте было понятно, что водитель Uber приедет через пару минут, и Питер решил сообщить об этом. Тони тем временем сидел на ступеньках крыльца их дома, смотря на Роджерсов снизу вверх. Стив с отцом были похожи, как две капли воды, и ему казалось в темноте, что Джозеф в кепке – его муж лет через двадцать. Это удивляло и восхищало одновременно.</p><p>Такси тихо подъехало, и Стив пошел к машине, чтобы открыть маме дверь, а Джозеф, вдруг остановившись, протянул Питеру руку. После рукопожатия они оба улыбнулись, а у Питера в руке остались тридцать долларов. Поправив кепку за козырек, Джозеф еще раз улыбнулся, как Питеру показалось, с гордостью за него, и пошел по тропинке к такси. </p><p>Когда гости уехали, они вернулись в дом. Стив принялся разгребать беспорядок на кухне, а Тони и Питер сели за барную стойку, наблюдая за передвижением такси в приложении.</p><p>— Тебе надарили денег? — спросил Стив.<br/>— О, да, я богат, — ответил Питер. — Мне так часто клали купюры в задний карман, что я почувствовал себя звездой сегодняшнего вечера.<br/>— Сколько дал Джозеф? — спросил наблюдательный Тони.<br/>— Тридцать баксов.<br/>— Надо будет вернуть, — цокнул Стив.<br/>— Не надо, он же обидится. Он упертый, как осел. Прямо как ты.<br/>— Кто бы говорил.<br/>— Он так и не носит очки, —  всем вспомнилась ошибка с вином, которое Джозеф случайно пролил. — А мы купили их ему давным-давно.<br/>— Просто забывает, что они ему нужны. </p><p>Повернувшись к ним лицом, поняв, что бардак убирать в два часа ночи бесполезно, Стив увидел сына, сидевшего в телефоне, и сонного довольного мужа, который наблюдал за его попытками мыть посуду. Облокотившись на столешницу, он посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся. На левой щеке Тони были отпечатки поцелуев красной помады, которую носила Мария. Облизнув палец, Стив хотел её стереть. Получалось это плохо, но Тони терпеливо сощурился, не сопротивляясь.</p><p>— Салфетки. Есть же салфетки, — возмутился Питер. — Тебе не противно?<br/>— Знаешь, обмен слюнями, когда ты в браке – нормальная практика, — улыбнулся ему Тони с закрытыми глазами.<br/>— Они приехали. Я спать, — сказал Пит, слезая со стула. — Тесса, пошли.</p><p>Когда он убежал к себе на второй этаж, они остались одни, легко поцеловались и направились во двор. Взглянув на неубранный стол, Стив вздохнул и почесал затылок, а Тони, не желая тратить сейчас на это силы, которых осталось только добраться до кровати и упасть, сгруппировал тарелки и накрыл их уголками скатерти.</p><p>Выйдя из ванной, Тони почти с разбегу прыгнул в кровать и быстро занял любимое положение – у Стива подмышкой, а ногу закинул на него. Они объелись, выпили и устали, и это было самое лучшее чувство на свете, с которым можно уснуть. И всё бы ничего, но перед глазами были лица постаревших родителей, и понимание, что они не вечны, наводило тоску. </p><p>— Ты такой красивый.<br/>— Правда?<br/>— Да. Сегодня заметил, когда ты жарил котлеты.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Не знаю. Просто… стоял такой серьезный, в красном фартуке.</p><p>Стив рассмеялся и прижал его посильнее. Ему было понятно это чувство – иногда Тони делал какую-нибудь ерунду по дому, например, поливал цветы из шланга или вешал картину, он мог залюбоваться им на ровном месте. Гладя его по голове, Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы, которые Тони стриг покороче последние пять лет. Седина с висков распространялась дальше, и это уже не особо помогало. Говард был белый, как снег, и, вероятно, Тони тоже скоро окажется таким.</p><p>— Дай укушу, — не выдержав внутренних противоречий, вздохнул Тони.</p><p>Без колебаний Стив дал ему руку, и Тони впился в мякоть под большим пальцем зубами. Глянув на лицо мужа, который закрыл глаза, будто прямо сейчас уснет, Тони сжимал челюсть, пока Стив не вдохнул воздух через зубы от боли. Тут же разжав зубы, Тони улыбнулся, поцеловал место укуса и прижал к себе, вытерев руку от слюны. А потом уснул через несколько минут, положив голову Стиву на грудь, выразив то, насколько чертовски он его любит.</p><p>***</p><p>Проснуться до конца Стиву удалось с большим трудом только под душем. Он слышал негромкие звуки с кухни, вероятно, Питер пытался найти чистую миску под хлопья. Вернувшись в спальню, где еще спал Тони, Стив осторожно открыл комод и оделся, но, когда повернулся, увидел, как муж высунул ногу из-под одеяла. Господь свидетель – его беззащитная пятка сама напросилась. Почувствовав щекотку, Тони подтянул ногу и спрятал её под одеяло, а Стив уперся рукой в кровать и нагнулся над ним.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — сказал он шепотом, поцеловав его в щеку. — Голова бо-бо?<br/>— М-м-м, — послышалось в ответ, что можно было перевести как «есть немного».<br/>— Мы с Питером поехали в магазин, в холодильнике мышь повесилась.<br/>—Угум-м…</p><p>Под дверью его ждал Доджер, которому Тони под страхом смерти запретил заходить в спальню, потому что «здесь Стив только мой». Его хвост вилял из стороны в сторону так быстро, будто сейчас оторвется. Потратив минут пять в коридоре на почесывания всех частей тела собаки, Стив наконец спустился вниз, где Питер в наушниках досматривал какой-то десятиминутный ролик на Ютюбе, который включил только чтобы не есть в тишине.</p><p>— Ты покормил собак?<br/>— А? — вытащив аирподс из уха, переспросил Пит. — Да. Корм кончился у них.<br/>— Поехали в молл.<br/>— Может, заедем еще купить мне спортивные штаны?<br/>— А что не так со старыми?<br/>— Они стремные.</p><p>Завтракать было решительно нечем, так что Стив набрал бутылку воды, взял кошелек, ключи от машины и решил, что они перекусят в каком-нибудь фуд-корде. Поход за одеждой для подростка – это, скорее всего, на весь световой день.</p><p>Тони отсыпался до полудня, встать его заставило то, что дома был бардак, а на улице неубранный стол, на остатки еды наверняка уже набросились насекомые. Зевая и щурясь, он спустился по лестнице, но остановился внизу и резко открыл глаза, потому что наступил в теплую лужу. Сомнений, что это, не было. Никто не открыл дверь на задний двор!</p><p>—Доджер! — позвал он грозно.</p><p>Пес прибежал на зов, виляя хвостом и дыша, высунув язык. Лужу он увидел, но продолжал лишь выжидающего глядеть на Старка. Нахмурившись, Тони позвал вторую собаку, но Тесса вышла только на второй раз, тихонько высунувшись из-за укрытия, которым служил диван. Её уши были прижаты к голове, и она смотрела исподлобья, выглядя ужасно раскаивающейся, так что стало ясно, что Доджер к этой луже на полу не имеет никакого отношения.</p><p>Сосчитав до пяти и успокоившись, Тони выгнал их обоих на улицу и закрыл дверь. Ругать их – себе дороже, он лучше выскажет свои претензии их хозяевам. Настроение прибираться пропало. Он делал себе кофе, когда на подоконник со стороны улицы вдруг прыгнула кошка. Открыв окно, Тони почесал её по переносице и угостил сливками, которые сначала думал добавить в напиток.</p><p>— Эти бестолковые собаки мне надоели, — пожаловался он. — Если надумаешь остепениться, оставайся, я их выгоню.</p><p>Кошка, привыкшая за четыре месяца слушать его, лакала сливки. У Тони в детстве не было животных, он перетерпел кризис «хочу щенка» и потом остался равнодушен к ним. Но, если бы его спросили, он предпочел бы двух огромных котов двум большим собакам.</p><p>***</p><p>Ворвавшись домой с полными пакетами в руках, Питер и Стив уже поняли, что Тони здесь нет, потому что дверь была заперта на нижний замок. Не успели они разобрать покупки, как Стив тут же взялся за телефон, чтобы написать мужу сообщение. Питер на это закатил глаза с усмешкой – Стив делал так каждый раз, когда терял папу из поля зрения минут на тридцать. На полу лежала половая тряпка, почти сухая, и это означало только одно – кто-то надул здесь лужу, а Тони принципиально не убирал за собаками.</p><p>После любимой части, связанной с покупкой вещей – отрезанием ярлычков, Питер поиграл с собаками и пришел в гараж, где отец копался под капотом машины. По дороге домой они услышали странный звук, и Стив пытался понять, что это было. На полу яблоку негде было упасть, поэтому Пит сел на тумбу у северной стены и болтал ногами над полом.</p><p>— Уже собрался на вечеринку?— усмехнулся Стив.<br/>— О, да, — на Питере были новые джинсы и футболка.<br/>— Во сколько тебя ждать?<br/>— Не знаю. Я могу остаться у ЭмДжей на ночь.<br/>— А её родители разрешили тебе это?<br/>— Разрешили.<br/>— Я думал, что вечеринка проходит в её доме, потому что родители уехали.</p><p>Питер притворно, раздраженно вздохнул и взял с тумбы отвертку, чтобы занять руки. Стив отвернулся, улыбнувшись, и продолжил чинить машину. </p><p>— Я приду в двенадцать.<br/>— Ты уже взрослый. Я не настаиваю. Просто нам завтра выезжать рано утром.<br/>—Нет, я подумал, что лучше будет вернуться домой.<br/>— В чем дело? Вы с Мишель надолго расстаетесь. Останься у неё.</p><p>Очевидно, его что-то тревожило, а то, что Питер не хотел говорить, пока отец занимается чем-то, подтверждало предположение о серьезности причины. Никто ведь не захочет изливать душу в повседневной беседе. Поэтому Стив пододвинул к себе стул и сел, внимательно и спокойно смотря на сына.</p><p>— Я волнуюсь,— признался Пит. —Отношения на расстоянии. А если она встретит кого-то лучше меня?<br/>— Или ты?<br/>— Или я? <br/>— Ты её любишь?<br/>— Это довольно серьезные слова.<br/>— Да или нет? — улыбнулся Стив.<br/>— Да, наверное.<br/>— Знаешь, когда ты уверен – ты уверен. </p><p>Судя по лицу Пита, Стив попал в яблочко. </p><p>— Любовь на расстоянии возможна. Отношения – уже вопрос. </p><p>От ответа или неловкого молчания Питера спас телефонный звонок на мобильник отца. На контакт мужа Стив поставил фотографию, на которой тот спал, и подписал «Любимый». Так как у Стива были грязные руки, Пит сам нажал на зеленую кнопку и включил громкую связь.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Тони.<br/>— Ты где? — громко спросил Стив. На его сообщения не отвечали полчаса, возмутительно.<br/>— На работе.<br/>— Сегодня же суббота.<br/>— Это было срочно, пришлось ехать на такси. Ты можешь меня забрать?<br/>— Я чиню машину…<br/>— О, Стефан!<br/>— Тони, это ты?<br/>— Я перезвоню.</p><p>И отключился. Питер удивился, подняв брови, и хотел спросить, кто такой Стефан, как вдруг Стив быстро вытер руки тряпкой и пошел в дом.</p><p>— Ты куда?<br/>— Переоденусь и съезжу за ним. <br/>— Но машина…<br/>— Поеду на своей.</p><p>***</p><p>Припарковавшись у Старк Тауэр, Стив подумал минутку и вышел из машины. Может быть, стоило позвонить или отправить сообщение, но ему хотелось посмотреть на Стефана тоже. Оказалось, что старые знакомые сидели в кафе, где Тони любил покупать кофе и пончики во время ланча. Стив увидел их через витрину с нарисованным стаканчиком кофе, и зашел так, чтобы его не заметили сразу.</p><p>— Стив? — удивился Тони, когда он подошел. — Ты быстро. Мы даже кофе не допили.</p><p>Они со Стефаном молча пожали друг другу руки. Потом Стив подтянул еще один стул к их столику и снял солнцезащитные очки-авиаторы, положив их рядом с пустой корзинкой из-под пончиков. Стефан почти не изменился, только постарел, как и все они. В последний раз он слышал о Стрэндже, когда тот попал в аварию, о чем свидетельствовали шрамы на руках.</p><p>— Поздравляю с поступлением сына в колледж.<br/>— Спасибо, — кивнул Стив. — Как ты поживаешь?<br/>— Оклемался, — Стрэндж повернул кисти ладонью вверх и обратно. — Хотя пишу всё еще с трудом. Тони говорит, мне нужно идти преподавать, а как это сделать, если я даже двойку никому не нарисую?<br/>— Веди только лекции.</p><p>Он смотрел на него с вопросом в глазах, пытаясь понять, что же в нем такого особенного, но Стив принципиально не собирался показывать, что. Тони было неловко, хотя это он никак не показывал. Стрендж был один из немногих его бывших, с которым он поддерживал связь, а Стива бесило, что между ними было что-то, куда другим людям не следует совать нос. Разговор, который они вели до прихода Стива, теперь не клеился.</p><p>— Вы домой? — спросил Стрэндж, вежливо решив закончить встречу.<br/>— Да. А ты?<br/>— Тоже.<br/>— Ты живешь все там же?<br/>— Да. Но теперь хожу пешком. Всё никак не могу заставить себя сесть за руль.<br/>— Мы можем тебя подвезти, — вдруг предложил Стив.<br/>— Я не хочу вас задерживать…<br/>— Ничего страшного. </p><p>Это было странно, и Тони подозрительно глянул на мужа, но тот был спокоен, как удав. Однако он понял, в чем подвох, когда увидел, на чем именно тот приехал. Не поворачиваясь в ответ на пристальный взгляд, Стив надел очки и прыгнул за руль полицейского форда. Стрэндж понимал, что рядом с ним садиться немного неуместно, поэтому сел на заднее сидение. Которое отделялось от передних сидений. Сеткой.</p><p>Они болтали на отвлеченные темы, Тони спрашивал про общих знакомых, неловко улыбаясь и смотря во внутреннее зеркало заднего вида. Стефан в ответ улыбался, чувствуя себя смешно и нелепо на заднем сидении полицейской машины, потому что он никогда не оказывался под арестом. </p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда они приехали. — Всего доброго.</p><p>Тони перестал улыбаться, как только Стефан зашел в дом, и саркастично уставился на Стива. Повернуться тот не решался, делая вид, будто очень занят дорогой. Невысказанная претензия Тони таковой и осталась, но Роджерс был близок к провалу, сдерживая улыбку. Если бы Тони общался с бывшими через решетку, всем было бы спокойнее, ну правда!</p><p>— Я же просил не покупать шоколадных конфет, — расстроено произнес Тони, найдя в бардачке целлофановый пакетик с ними.<br/>— Я должен был пройти мимо твоих любимых конфет по скидке? Я кто, по-твоему, монстр? — оправдался Стив, покосившись в его сторону.<br/>— Спрячь их и выдавай мне по одной, — сразу же засунув в рот одну и приготовившись развернуть вторую, сказал Тони.<br/>— Я так и планировал.</p><p>Впереди была пробка, так что Стив притормозил и отобрал пакетик, вернув обратно в бардачок.</p><p>— А я помыл всю посуду, пока вас не было. И закинул вещи в стирку.<br/>— Я видел, у меня супружески-бытовой оргазм. <br/>— Включи сирену.<br/>— Это не по уставу.<br/>— Ты думаешь, что я поверю, будто ты вот так просто доехал от дома до центра Манхеттена за двадцать минут? — поднял бровь Тони. — Включай сирену.</p><p>***</p><p>Дома они разделились: Тони отправился в гараж чинить машину, а Стив готовить ужин. Он любил готовить, когда было из чего, и выглядел со спины просто восхитительно, особенно когда орудовал ножом или замешивал тесто. Тони выступал в этом доме только в роли посудомойки, загружая оную каждый вечер. С готовкой у него было крайне плачевно, так что держаться подальше от плиты Стив сказал ему, во-первых, в соображениях эпидемиологической безопасности, а во-вторых, он жег полотенца, расплавлял силиконовые кисточки, размазывая ими масло по раскаленной сковородке, сломал хиленький блендер, который использовали для коктейлей, решив измельчить в нем сырую морковку, и прочее.</p><p>Закончив, Стив решил быстро принять душ. На стекле в ванной до сих пор остались приклеенные наклейки, которые Питер сделал сам в шесть лет, использовав детский набор для творчества. Встав под струи теплой воды, Стив подумал, сможет ли он сегодня уснуть? У него никогда не получалось это сделать нормально, когда Питера не было дома. Вдруг дверь открылась. Тони зашел внутрь и собрался мыть руки после гаража.</p><p>— Вообще-то, надо стучать, — заметил Стив фальшиво нравоучительно.<br/>— У меня есть разрешение, — в ответ на это сказал Тони, продемонстрировав руку с кольцом на безымянном пальце. — Правительство в курсе, что я иногда вижу тебя голым, мистер полицейский.<br/>— На первом этаже тоже можно было помыть руки, если что.<br/>— Там нет таких видов, — намыливая руки, Старк осмотрел его с ног до головы. — Могу потереть вам спинку?<br/>— Да, пожалуйста.</p><p>На пол упали штаны и чёрная борцовка, пропахшие машинным маслом и бензином. Тони всегда лучше разбирался в технике, машинах, компьютерах. Всё, что строилось или чинилось у них дома – результат работы его рук, которые Стив обожал до безумия. Как приятно было наблюдать за всем, что они делают, и сейчас, как Тони наливает гель для душа на мочалку и сжимает её, вспенивая гель. Развернувшись к нему спиной, Стив закрыл глаза от приятного нажима мочалки на мышцы и ощущения стояка Тони, который то и дело касался его бедра.</p><p>Ужин в итоге остыл, но для спагетти это было, в общем-то, не критично.</p><p>Как и предполагал, Роджерс не мог уснуть. Он смотрел телевизор в наушниках, Тони спал, уткнувшись в его бок и посапывая. Пока второй хозяин не видел, к Стиву пришёл Доджер, пристроившись к нему под другим боком. На часах было уже почти час ночи, когда Питер вернулся. Он не поднимался на второй этаж слишком долго, и Стив нашел его в гостиной на полу, гладящего Тессу.</p><p>— Ты не спишь? — обернувшись на звук шагов, спросил он.<br/>— Пить захотел. Почему ты не ложишься?<br/>— Она ведь будет скучать, да? — вздохнул Пит. — А я никак не могу объяснить, почему уйду.</p><p>Собака виляла хвостом, лежа на спине и наслаждалась поглаживаниями по животу. </p><p>— Я встретился с Уэйдом. </p><p>Господи, Стив, когда слышал это имя, его будто кипятком ошпаривали. Может быть, это неважно, но Мишель им с Тони нравилась намного больше.</p><p>— И что?<br/>— Почти ничего, — сделав ошибку, Пит поднял глаза на родителя. Он был немного пьян и будто сбит с толку.  — Наверное, пойду спать.</p><p>Оставшись на первом этаже, Стив все-таки попил воды, хотя это был лишь предлог, и погладил Доджера по голове, приказав идти на место и спать. Однако на лежанку пес не пошел, а свернулся калачиком вместе с Тессой на диване.</p><p>***</p><p>Тридцать первое августа, семь утра. Тони, хотя и встал, еще не проснулся, варил кофе и жарил бутерброды в специальной кухонной приспособе для этого. Крышку приходилось придерживать все время жарки, потому что защелкивающийся замок он сломал. Надеясь, что на этом вредительство кончилось, Стив оставил его дальше готовить провизию в дорогу – ехать придется три часа в одну сторону. Он кормил собак, проверял, чтобы все было выключено, закрыто и тому подобное, дожидаясь, когда сын спуститься вниз.</p><p>Питер выглядел сонным, и даже кофе вряд ли поможет ему не уснуть в машине. За спиной у него был рюкзак, рядом – чемодан на колесиках с наклейками из мультиков и сериалов. Когда ты молод, тебе вовсе не нужно много вещей, чтобы переехать. Багаж, к счастью, еще не так велик. Смотря на него, на без-пяти-минут-студента, Стив подумал, что даже немного завидует, и на секунду захотел сделать фото. Но Питер вряд ли разрешит фотографировать его, скажет, что совсем не спал и плохо выглядит. Поэтому Стив просто смотрел, чтобы запомнить этот момент получше.</p><p>Они забрали у него вещи, чтобы положить в багажник машины, пока Питер прощался с собаками. </p><p>— Я хотел быть за рулем!<br/>— А ты дотянешься до педалей? — подняв брови, спросил Стив.<br/>— Засранец.</p><p>Сказав это, Тони сел в машину на пассажирское сидение, а Стив чуть усмехнулся. Он знал это, но это профдеформация, потому что сложно остаться учтивым и вежливым, каким его воспитала мама, когда женишься на такой язве, как Тони. И все же, из них троих Стив самый бодрый, и за руль лучше сесть ему. </p><p>Их сын, кажется, совсем не вдохновленный из-за усталости, закрыл дверь дома на замок и лег в машине. </p><p>— Все готовы?<br/>— Нет, я не могу найти свой телефон, — пожаловался Тони. — Позвони мне.</p><p>Под ногами засветился смартфон с фотографией Стива и подписью «Офицер пупсик».  Питер даже глаз не закатил и просто подал телефон владельцу. Они тронулись с места под звуки радио и выехали на дорогу, которую начинал заливать утренний солнечный свет, заставляющий щуриться.</p><p>— Почему ты такой грустный? — спросил Тони. — Судя по засосу, вчера все прошло неплохо.<br/>— Просто думаю о Тессе, — усмехнулся Пит. — И вообще… <br/>— Волнуешься?<br/>— Немного.<br/>— Не надо. Знаешь, чтобы быть крутым, надо быть уверенным и знать, чего хочешь. Плюсом будет, если ты хорошо учишься, имеешь деньги и красивую внешность. А у тебя все есть.<br/>— Я… посплю, ладно? — засовывая в ухо наушник, сказал Питер.</p><p>Что Тони такого сделал, чтобы с ним не разговаривали? С этим вопросом в глазах он посмотрел на Стива, но тот ничего не сказал. Когда дети молчат, начинает работать фантазия, и всё становится куда хуже, чем если знать причину. Питер должен быть рад. Но с возрастом забывается то чувство, когда оканчиваешь школу и думаешь, что вот оно – ты победил, игра окончена, а впереди оказывается еще куча дел и ответственности, и у тебя опускаются руки, только вспомни, чего тебе стоило пройти предыдущий этап. </p><p>Включив в машине музыку со своего телефона, Тони надел очки-авиаторы, как у Стива, и отвернулся к окну, за которым начинался залив Лонг-Айленд. Они имели симпатичный прибрежный домик на берегу этого залива, и, наверное, когда новые друзья Питера прознают про него, там часто будут собираться тусовки. Раньше они отправляли туда Питера вместе с бабушкой и каким-нибудь другом на весь июль, пока тому это не надоело лет в девять. </p><p>Через четыре часа, сделав остановку рядом с Мидлтауном, они оказались в Массачусетсе. Все, кроме Питера, были преисполнены ностальгией в пути, Стив – когда они проезжали мимо Бруклина, а Тони – когда увидел знакомые стены родной альма-матер. У новоиспеченного студента так расшалились нервы, что, кажется, желудок перевернулся. Он здесь, прямо-таки на законных и честных основаниях, он и правда такой умный?</p><p>С грохотом Стив вытащил из багажника его чемодан, выдвинул ручку и подошел к Питеру, который любовался красивым зданием университета. Всё, что он делал, старался, выполнял домашние задания и ходил в кружки – все вело его к этому моменту, и это было так здорово!</p><p>— Ну, вот и всё. Удачи тебе.<br/>— Что, вы даже меня не обнимите?</p><p>Стив переглянулся с Тони, который стоял у машины, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>— Мы… мы договорились тебя не смущать.<br/>— Знаешь, мне плевать, кто что подумает.</p><p>Они обняли его с двух сторон. Что-то тянуло назад, ведь так страшно – теперь он один. Казалось, что это последний шанс прижаться вот так, как маленький ребенок, набраться сил и храбрости перед прыжком. </p><p>— Да ты и правда вырос, — шепнул Тони, поцеловав его в макушку.<br/>— Мы тебя любим, сынок. <br/>— Я вас тоже люблю. Спасибо.</p><p>Оторваться от него было невозможно, и они поспешили сесть в машину, чтобы не закинуть Питера в багажник и не уехать обратно. Они отъезжали, а он стоял там один-одинешенек с большим рюкзаком за спиной и держал чемодан на колесиках за ручку, а второй махал им. Когда, черт побери, он успел вырасти, научиться бриться и поступить в колледж?</p><p>Почти полчаса они ехали молча, пытаясь переварить произошедшее. Первым пришел в себя Стив.</p><p>— Ну, а ты чего загрустил?<br/>— А чего веселиться? Мой ребенок вырос, и я ему больше не нужен,— не поворачиваясь, ответил Тони.<br/>— Вспомни эти слова, когда он позвонит и жалостливо спросит, как стирать его шмотки.<br/>— Он же еще вчера катался по двору на трехколесном велосипеде. А мне было только под сорок…<br/>— Ты уже помирать собрался?<br/>— А что еще осталось?<br/>— У нас еще хренова куча дел. Но я страшно хочу в отпуск. Мы заслужили, как думаешь?</p><p>Стив откинул на его стороне козырек от солнца, и Тони увидел там спрятанную конфету. А потом раздвинул ноги, чтобы муж мог держать его за колено по дороге домой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>